disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orizaba
|alias = The Moth Fairy |personality = Sassy, stubborn, selfish, ambitious, self-confident, evil, vindictive |appearance = Slender, pure white skin, dark crimson lips, black hair in ringlets, turquoise eyes with yellow sclera, gray-purple wings with semi-transparent patterns of circles and triangles, dark purple dress with purple-and-black striped skirt, gold accessories |occupation = Moth fairy |alignment = Bad |goal = To bring total darkness to the Kingdom of Avalor (failed) |home = Spirit World Avalor (formerly) |enemies = Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Mateo, Gabe, Armando, Zuzo, Cacahuate, Bobo |likes = Darkness, creatures of the night |dislikes = Light |powers = Dark Magic The Powers of Darkness Flight (formerly) Moths |fate = Returns to the spirit world |quote = "Let the eternal evening begin!"}}Orizaba is an evil sassy moth fairy who appears in the Elena of Avalor episode "The Scepter of Light". To most people she was believed to be just a children's tale while some, like Armando, knew she was real. Background Orizaba is a moth fairy, a nocturnal magical creature. Tired of being forced to live in the shadows, she aims to create a land of eternal night for her and the other nocturnal creatures. Centuries later, her existence was forgotten and she became nothing more than a fairy tale. Personality Orizaba is a sassy, confident fairy with a light-hearted, playful attitude and a stubborn streak. What truly makes her a villain is her selfishness. She believes never-ending night is a gift and refuses to see such a thing would eventually destroy all life on Earth. She isn't truly evil as she wishes to liberate all night-time animals from hiding among the shadows. Yet this empathy does not extend to the creatures of the day and this, along with her ambitiousness can make her dangerous. She will even hurt an innocent child to get what she wants. Abilities As a fairy, Orizaba is a magical being with a host of supernatural powers. Orizaba has vast dark magic that draws it strength from darkness and shadow. Her magic appears as a cloud or mist of purple. She can summon giant, magenta moths, deflect arrows, move objects and people, muffle sound and destroy rock. It is implied that her magic is more powerful than the magic of the noblins, Fiero and even Shuriki. Her wings grant her the ability to fly with great speed and agility. She can levitate and doesn't need to keep flapping her wings to stay in the air. She has an affinity for all creatures of the night and they will come when she calls and obey her wishes. Orizaba is likely immortal as she has been around for thousands of years but has remained young. This would certainly explain her great powers. Weaknesses Since the source of Orizaba's strength is the Powers of Darkness, the moth fairy's greatest weakness is light. When she is bathed in light of any kind she gets weaker until she is forced to return to the Spirit World, which is why she always had to return to the Spirit World after the eclipse ended. Role in the series Long ago, Orizaba tried to bring total darkness to the Kingdom of Avalor until a Maruvian wizard stopped her and sent her to the spirit world. But Orizaba found a way to return to Avalor every solar eclipse so she could fulfill her dark plans. Orizaba first appears during the eclipse. She goes in search of the Maruvian Temples to find the Eye of Midnight, a gem that has Powers of Darkness so strong it can fulfill her plans to unleash eternal night. Mateo and Elena go after her. Elena tries to stop her with the Scepter of Light but it only helps Orizaba find the Eye of Midnight. Orizaba uses the Eye of Midnight to freeze the eclipse. However, Elena appears again and uses the Scepter of Light's Powers of Light to overpower her. Elena is temporary thwarted when Gabe pulls the Royal Coach in front of her and gives her some shade by mistake. This enables her to take Isabel hostage only to have this enable Elena to finally defeat her with the Scepter and send her back to the Spirit World. In "Spirit Monkey Business", it is said that she lives on the Bad Spirit Branch and is known to hold a grudge on others. Orizaba returns in "Finding Zuzo", seeking revenge on Zuzo and Elena for her previous defeat, kidnapping Zuzo and threatening to send him to oblivion unless he hands over his stripes that allow him to travel to Avalor so she can use them to go back there and get revenge on Elena for the damage wrought on her wings by the Scepter of Light. However, Orizaba soon discovers Elena having come to save Zuzo and manages to capture her as well but Bobo and Cacahuate, after putting aside their rivalry, are able to beat Orizaba and rescue Elena and Zuzo. Gallery AOV page spread concept 9.jpg The Scepter of Light 15.jpg|"Hello, Avalor!" The Scepter of Light 16.jpg The Scepter of Light 8.png Eye of Midnight.jpg Eye of Midnight.png|Orizaba with the Eye of Midnight. The Scepter of Light 18.jpg The Scepter of Light 20.jpg|Orizaba overpowered by the Scepter of Light Finding Zuzo 2.png|Orizaba returns Orizaba's burnt wings.png|"And to get even with the princess who did this to me!" Orizaba flushed away.png|Orizaba gets flushed down her own toilet--literally. Trivia *Orizaba was inspired by the Aztec goddess . *Orizaba's voice actress would later go on to voice Cassandra in Tangled: The Series. References Category:Fairies Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who fly Category:Singing characters Category:Characters with disabilities